The present invention relates to a luminous panel for the electrical mounting of modular components, and specifically to manually controlled circuit breakers for aircraft equipment for the centralized control and protection of the electric installation on board.
In this application and in particular for piloting stations of helicopters, the circuit breaker panels, as most of the other instruments on board, are grouped together with a high mounting density in the restricted space of a central console, where they are visible and within reach of the pilots so that monitoring and handling of the equipment, particularly during night flights, are maximally facilitated.
Since working aircraft requires rapid, inexpensive replacement of defective or questionable equipment components, the method of mounting and connecting them as well as their accessibility behind the panels which cover them must facilitate to a maximum the interventions of the ground maintenance staff at the very places where they are used.